halofandomcom-20200222-history
Thel 'Vadam
'' Where you looking for the rank Arbiter, the unknown Arbiter who served in 2531, or the Halo 2 campaign level The Arbiter? '' *Type-26 Banshee |hair= |eyes=Orange |cyber= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Great Schism |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Covenant *Covenant Seperatists |hideb= }} Thel 'Vadam, known during the Great Schism and Human-Covenant War as The Arbiter, known formerly as Thel 'Vadamee before the Elites' splinter from the Covenant, is a distinguished Sangheili. At the apogee of his career with the Covenant he served as the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. However, following the destruction of Installation 04, he was stripped of his rank, and forced to don the ancient armor of Arbiter. He accepted the position of Arbiter to continue his service to the Covenant, even in his disgraced state. The Arbiter is always sent on a suicidal mission to claim great honor in death, so he was not expected to live. However, the Hierarchs (and later the Jiralhanae that the Prophets used to attempt to assassinate the Arbiter) underestimated his skill, and he survived. He, along with the rest of the Sangheili, allied themselves with Humans, after the Gravemind told him of the Halo's true purpose, and was betrayed by his Covenant brethren. He later swore vengeance on The Prophet of Truth. Biography Early Life Thel was born "Thel 'Vadam," to the Vadam family, rulers of the powerful State of Vadam. He joined the Covenant military, earning him the right for the "ee" suffix ,which is added to a Sangheili name upon joining the military. He earned the title of Kaidon through voting by the elders.Halo: The Cole Protocol Life As Kaidon Thel's life as Kaidon was important for the Vadam Family, as he was to continue the reign of the powerful State of Vadam. During this period, he was attacked by three Sangheili assassins, all wielding energy swords. He managed to kill all three without even being slightly hurt. He then killed one of the Vadam elders, Koida 'Vadam, for the attempted assassination. He was sent to Charybdis IX, with command over Retribution's Thunder, to participate in the Battle of Charybdis IX, whilst being overseen by the Prophet of Regret. He and several other Sangheili boarded the [[UNSC Do You Feel Lucky?|UNSC Do You Feel Lucky?]], and attempted to get to the Navigation Database, but it had been purged before they were even aboard. He left and witnessed the destruction of the ship, before being called to the Infinite Sacrifice, where he met Regret in person. He was told of the humans wielding modified Covenant Weapons, and that they were most likely the Kig-yar's doing. He was then sent to the 23 Librae system, to track down the source of the weapon traders, along with the Jackal vessel, A Psalm Every Day. As he arrived at 23 Librae, his ship came under attack, first by Jiralhanae and Kig-yar forces at The Rubble, then boarded by A Psalm Every Day's forces. He ordered the destruction of The Retribution's Thunder, which killed all the boarding Kig-yar. He, however, survived, and was captured by Kig-yar forces, along with most of the bridge crew. He and most of the bridge crew managed to escape, and hijack a Kig-yar shuttle, taking them to another Kig-yar vessel. They went to the surface of Metisette, and captured the leader of the Kig-yar, Reth. After managing to escape the Unggoy army, Thel returned to the Kig-yar vessel, where they locked Reth up. He eventually escaped when a nervous grunt switched off the energy barrier, and he fled into an escape pod. Thel then turned his eyes to The Rubble, as a large skirmish between UNSC forces and Kig-yar forces was taking place on the Infinite Spoils. He and his crew then boarded the Infinite Spoils, and came face to face with a Demon, before fighting with him. The Demon then fled out the ship with the other UNSC forces, but a shocked Thel and his crew stayed and commandeered the Infinite Spoils. Thel managed to destroy most of The Rubble's Mass Drivers, but then was helpless when The Redoubt was destroyed, and the Exodus Project left the system. He decided the best thing to do was to wait for the Prophets of Truth and Regret to arrive, and report to them with his comrade, Zhar. Upon reporting his mission failure, Zhar attempted to assassinate the Prophets - believing them to be ordering his execution - but Thel activated his own energy sword and killed his former friend. This act prompted Truth to spare his life. As Supreme Commander , stripped of his armour and branded him with the Mark of Shame.]] After his return from the Battle of the Rubble, he was offered a place in the Fleet of Particular Justice, a newly assembled fleet. As the Supreme Commander of the Fleet, he led the victorious Covenant forces at the Battle of Reach. As the battle ended, Thel ordered all ships within his command to follow the fleeing Pillar of Autumn. Following the Autumn's course led them to Installation 04. Commanding the Seeker of Truth, he had his ships begin evacuating the ring upon the release of a parasitic organism. The parasite even managed to capture a ship and infect a Prophet. The sudden wide-spread evacuation led to confusion as ships became infested. He was unable to prevent the destruction of the ring and so was forced to abandon it. The abandonment saved his life, but also resulted in the capture of the newly arrived flagship; the Ascendant Justice, by John-117 and he was called before the High Council to answer for these failures. The loss of the Forerunner relic that the Covenant held "holy" rendered the Council unmoved by his defense and Thel 'Vadamee was stripped of his rank, title, name and honour. The Mark of Shame eas branded upon his chest in front of much of the Covenant, and sentenced to death. He would "Be hung by his entrails" and his corpse "Paraded through the city" as an example to others. Halo 2, The Arbiter Upon being brought to the Prophet Hierarchs of Truth and Mercy, they intervened and offered to commute the sentence if he would become the new Arbiter. Understanding that becoming the one hundred and ninety-third Arbiter of the Covenant amounted to an indirect death sentence, but also seeking an opportunity to redeem himself (which was in the mind of the High Prophets), the Sangheili accepted the offer. Unlike his other Elite brethren, his ancient armour was more traditional and honourific than advanced as the others and had a limited amount of energy to sustain the active camouflage. Gas Mine 'Vadamee's first combat assignment as the Arbiter was to stop the Heretic uprising based in a Forerunner gas mining facility in the atmosphere of Threshold. The prophet had expected that he would die in the mission and so this was part of his sentence. He was assisted by Rtas 'Vadumee, Special Operations Elites, and Grunts. The operation was even more complicated by the unexpected escape of the Flood from the facility. During the chaos that followed, the Heretic Leader sealed himself in a protected zone of the station, to protect himself from the storm. The Arbiter drove the Heretics out by cutting the cables from which the facility hung from a larger structure, causing the gas mine to fall. After he had severed the cables, he chased the heretic leader in a Banshee to another part of the station. After crashing his Banshee, the Arbiter had to fight his way through massive amounts of Flood and a few surviving Heretics until he reached the hangar. Before Sesa 'Refumee could escape in a Seraph, the Arbiter assassinated him, who said shortly prior to his death that the Great Journey was a lie. The Arbiter was confused to discover that the Heretics had been aided by an Oracle, who called himself 343 Guilty Spark. With the uprising suppressed, Tartarus extracted the Arbiter and used the Fist of Rukt to get the Oracle. His actions, which involved throwing the Monitor into the Phantom recklessly, angered the Arbiter enough for him to remind the Chieftain who he was dealing with. With Tartarus leaving on his Phantom. He was left to fight his way out of the flood and heretics. Battle of the Quarantine Zone The prophets were unhappy on how he escaped alive from the gas mine and thus 'Vadamee was then sent to the "Quarantine Zone" on Installation 05 to retrieve the "Sacred Icon" which was needed to activate the Halo. Before the mission, the Arbiter witnessed the replacement of the Elite Honor Guards with Brutes. Fighting his way through the Sentinel Wall (with few surviving grunts) to deactivate the Library's shield, he was forced to make his way on foot to the Library, though he was aided by the remaining Spec Ops forces of Rtas 'Vadumee again. Eventually reaching a Gondola, he and the commandos made their way to the library in relative safety, though they were forced to relentlessly fend off Flood, controlled-armor resistance, and Forerunner constructs. The Commandos chose not to accompany 'Vadamee to the "Icon," instead protecting their Gondola, believing it to be their only way of escape despite the fact that Tartarus' Phantom was still present at the time. The Arbiter proceeded into the Library, encountering the remains of a battle between Marines, Enforcers and Flood Combat Forms, and witnessed Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson retrieving the Index. Using invisibility which was on his armor he approached Johnson and Keyes. He knocked Avery Johnson unconscious, and disarmed Keyes and making her unconsciouses before Tartarus and his Brutes joined combat. After the initial scrap, Tartarus captured Keyes by using the Fist of Rukt Gravity Hammer to levitate her body, and claimed the Index for himself. Following the orders of the Hierarchs, he sent 'Vadamee into the chasm with a shock wave from his Fist of Rukt, expecting to kill the Arbiter. But before that he told the Arbiter about the attempted genocide of the Elites taking place throughout the Covenant Empire; this greatly angered the Arbiter. Control Room of Installation 05 Instead of being killed by the fall, as expected, 'Vadamee was caught and captured in mid-air by the Gravemind, the central intelligence of the Flood. The gravemind began to convince 'Vadamee the reason of the Halo's as the gravemind needed him to be successfull for its own survival and was supported by John 117. John seized his chance to gain a new ally. After briefly meeting the Master Chief and the Prophet of Regret in Flood form, the cause of his disgrace, the Arbiter was teleported by the Gravemind near the Control Room to stop Tartarus from activating the Installation 05. Discovering the consequences of the Prophets' betrayal of the Elites and the slaughtering of his species by the Brutes (Tartarus), the Arbiter joined forces with a band of Special Operations Commandos, Minors, Majors, and a Zealot, as well as a small number of Hunters and Grunts, to raze a Brute encampment. Eventually, he met Rtas 'Vadumee yet again, joining forces to reach a Scarab. Near the Scarab, the Arbiter and his forces managed to save a group of captured Councilors, and a group of UNSC Marines, including Sergeant Johnson, from execution and butchery indirectly when they killed their Brute would-be executioners. Johnson made a shaky truce with the Arbiter in order to prevent Tartarus from "killing us all". Finally, they agreed to stop Tartarus together, with Johnson driving a captured Scarab and the Arbiter covering him from enemy Wraiths, Spectres, and Banshees from the air in a Banshee which he received from another Elite. They reached the Control room of Installation 05. Battle with Tartarus After Johnson opened the way to the Control Room with a destructive ,but effective, blast from the Scarab's Main Cannon which destroyed the locked gate, the Arbiter entered the Room and fought several brutes and honor brutes before confronting Tartarus, who was attempting to force Miranda Keyes to activate Delta Halo or Installation 05. 343 Guilty Spark was also present, so the Arbiter asked Spark what Halo's purpose was, and Spark replied that the Halos were there "to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy" so that the flood would die of starvation. This convinced the Arbiter of the truth that he had been repeatedly told. Despite being directly told the proof of what the Halos were capable of doing, Tartarus chose to side with the Prophets, his fanatical belief in the Great Journey nearly caused the activation of the Halo Array and destruction of all beings. Only his death at the hands of the Arbiter with the aid of Johnson and several Elites and zealots allowed Miranda Keyes to stop it's activation in time, although the shutdown activated a fail safe system: the Ark, where remote activation could be initiated. 'Vadamee then escaped the Flood infested installation with the surviving Humans, Elites, Hunters and Grunts. Meeting the Chief on Earth and Thel 'Vadam in the jungles of Kenya, Africa.]] Upon arriving on Earth with Johnson, Vadam and several of his allies later find the Master Chief, who has just 'arrived' on Earth as well. Once the Master Chief regains consciousness and recovers from his long fall, he attempts to kill Vadam with Johnson's Magnum, but is stopped by Johnson, who tells the Chief that the Arbiter has joined them as an ally. He assists the Master Chief through the jungles of New Mombasa, guiding him through the dense forest to the dam site where they were extracted. He then aids the Chief and the other UNSC forces during the defense of a UNSC base, Crow's Nest, from Covenant invaders. Battle of Voi After leaving the Master Chief on the last departing flight from Crow's Nest before the base is levelled, Thel 'Vadam (known to his human allies only by his standing as the Arbiter) rejoined him at the docks, shortly after the Chief cleared the road to Voi of Covenant Loyalists and began to destroy a section of the Covenant mechanized presence defending the area rimming the Forerunner artifact. The Arbiter assisted the Chief and surviving UNSC forces in destroying a crucial anti-aircraft battery, aiding them as they fought through Covenant occupied warehouses, eventually helping them destroy the emplacement, and opening a hole in the Covenant air defenses to allow Lord Hood's naval forces to assault the Prophet of Truth's Dreadnought, which was docked and idle atop the Artifact. The strike upon the Dreadnought did no visible damage, and was followed by the tumultuous activation of the artifact. An enormous, fiery sphere was triggered over the activated artifact, and to the Arbiter's chagrin, Truth led his fleet within. But before Lord Hood could consolidate the scattered and confused human resistance, a Flood-infested Covenant cruiser, which had broken through the Elite's quarantine fleet around High Charity, transitioned out of Slipspace nearby, crashing into the city and infesting an indiscriminately large portion of the African continent. The Arbiter and Chief proceeded to cauterize the local area of the Flood infestation, battling their way to the cruiser with the purpose of catastrophically overloading the crashed ship's engines to level the entire city before the parasitic infestation grew beyond control. They were aided by a handful of Marines who were not claimed by the Flood, and eventually Sangheili Special Operations shock troops, led by the recently promoted Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum, ("ee" suffix at the end was removed after the Great Schism) and a battle group under his command. The Arbiter assisted the Chief in clearing a swath to the crashed cruiser, and the Chief infiltrated the cruiser alone and recovered a holo-projector containing a fragmented message of Cortana. Rtas 'Vadum's fleet glassed the infected parts of Africa to prevent The Flood from countinuing their infestation. Battle of the Ark After UNSC and Separatist forces regrouped, they moved through the portal created by the Dreadnought, arriving at the Ark. The Arbiter joined the Master Chief at the entrance of a local Cartographer facility to clear their way through the building to the Cartographer terminal. Once there, they learned Truth's perilous location, as well as an unfortunate defense he had conjured from the Ark itself. When the group was attacked after activating the Cartographer, the Arbiter joined the battle for the skies, instructing the Chief to follow 343 Guilty Spark to a location for extraction. With routing of the Covenant Loyalist Fleet, Rtas 'Vadum's carrier positioned itself near the Ark's Citadel in preparation to deal a lethal blow to Truth's stronghold, where he planned to remotely activate the rings. The Arbiter led his fellow Sangheili forces in a three-pronged assault on the shield generators to lower the barrier around Truth and the Citadel, deactivating the generator from a console in the tower's spire. After Sergeant Johnson failed to deactivate the third generator because of Brute resistance, the Arbiter landed his forces at the third tower along with the Chief to deactivate the final generator and shut down the barrier. As Rtas 'Vadum maneuvered over the citadel to glass Truth with it, High Charity exited Slipspace, crashing into the Ark. In its plummet to the surface, High Charity scattered a barrage of infection capsules which put 'Vadum's carrier out of commission and seeded the Ark with Flood. The Arbiter led his forces in conjunction with the Marines to clear the third tower of Flood, with the Chief's assistance. As a security measure, the Arbiter escorted a distressed 343 Guilty Spark to reconnoiter the damage inflicted to the Ark by the Flood, leaving his Sangheili with the Chief to push on to the Citadel. After the Arbiter entered the Citadel, joining the Chief at the bridge to the Citadel with a distraught 343 Guilty Spark, the Flood allied with their effort to reach Truth and abort the firing of the Halo Array. Fighting through the last Loyalist forces standing between Truth and himself, the Arbiter and the Chief succeed in reaching the Prophet of Truth, who had been infected by the Flood. The Chief deactivated the Halo Array. The Death Of Truth The Arbiter reached Truth in the Ark's Control Room and after a brief conversation the Prophet of Truth makes a quick speech before being executed by the Arbiter's Energy Sword before Truth was fully infected by the Flood, taking his revenge for Truth's crimes and finally bringing him to justice. The Chief and the Arbiter then faced the betrayal of the Flood's allegiance with the abortion of Halo's firing. Destroying the Flood .]] Fighting their way back the way they had come, the two witnessed the construction of a new Installation 04, and planned to activate it. The Arbiter, Johnson and Rtas 'Vadum evacuated all UNSC and Separatist forces from the Ark. The Arbiter, worried about the Chief (who went to High Charity alone to rescue the A.I. Cortana) arrived after the Master Chief at High Charity's crash site, and used a Flamethrower he found to cover their escape upon finding the Chief had accomplished his objective. The two then escape on a Pelican from High Charity, crashing it into the newly-constructed Halo, meeting up with Sergeant Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark at the Control Room after fighting through numerous Flood forms where they started infesting. Reaching the Control Room, the Monitor turned on them upon realizing that activating the Ring would destroy it and damage the Ark, since it wasn't fully built, and he killed Johnson in the battle that ensued. The Arbiter was blasted out of the room, while the Master Chief battled and destroyed the Forerunner construct. The two retrieved Johnson's Warthog, crossed newly-built Forerunner structures as they collapsed while being attacked by more Flood and the now-hostile Sentinels, and succeeded in reaching the and escaping the Ark and Halo just in time. Endgame The portal collapsed as the Forward Unto Dawn was transiting and the aft end of the ship, with John-117 and Cortana, was sheared off and failed to return to Earth. The bow section, containing 'Vadam, made it through and crashed into the sea, where he was rescued. 'Vadam was present at the dedication of the memorial to those lost during the War on March 3, 2553. After being thanked by the Admiral Lord Terrence Hood for "standing by him to the end" saying "It's hard to believe he's dead", 'Vadam responded, "Were it so easy". This line of text is also said during his first line in Halo 3, expressing his disbelief that John is dead. The Arbiter departed for Sanghelios aboard the Shadow of Intent as the ship master, with Rtas 'Vadum and the rest of the Elites who fought at the Ark. Combat The player model for the Arbiter is different from that of the Master Chief, only by the replacement of the Chief's flashlight with an Active Camouflage feature, the Arbiter bleeds purple blood instead of red, he can melee without a weapon as seen in the level Crow's Nest and his HUD is more sleek. Due to the antiquated armor of the Arbiter, his camouflage does not last forever, and the amount of time it lasts decreases based on the current difficulty setting. In Halo 2 the sound his shield makes when it is depleted is different then the Master Chief's. In Halo 3, he still has active camouflage, but it is only illustrated in the first cut scene and to get away from enemies, and Player Two cannot activate it. He has a flashlight on his left shoulder in Halo 3. (Which Player Two can use.) The Arbiter has experience in fighting, and this is shown in his knowledge of every weapon and vehicle. His most commonly used weapons are the Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, and the Carbine. However, if the Arbiter character is being used in Co-Op Campaign, he can use any weapon the player chooses. The Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, and Carbine would only be level start weapons. Also, in Halo 2 the Arbiter's HUD is a purple colour, rather than the Spartan blue; in Halo 3 it is teal and is presented in a more curved fashion than Player One's. Player Three and Four's HUDs are also more curved as they are Elites as well. In Halo 3, the Arbiter is a very useful ally (against the Flood when he has his Sword out), but when fighting Covenant foes on his own on Heroic and Legendary, the Arbiter NPC tends to die a lot (though not as much on Heroic). This is mostly due to him leading suicidal charges with his Energy Sword even though the enemy is a great distance away from him. But his A.I is pretty good on normal and easy and, he will help you a lot. Also note that when given a Missile Pod (using the support weapon glitch, or putting it by his unconscious body) the missiles will lock onto vehicles AND enemy NPCs. Reactions and ODSTs on the Shadow of Intent.]] The image that Bungie produced for Halo 2 was one featuring the Master Chief on Earth fighting the Covenant. Once the game was released, this was shown to be the case until the level The Arbiter, when the player abruptly took the role of the one hundred and ninety-third Arbiter of the Covenant. The change in the overall story line affected some fans' reactions to the game. Some fans considered the Master Chief the only character that should be played as and focused on. However, most fans took it in as a new chapter in Bungie's story making. Bungie worked hard to preserve this secret until the game's release. Trivia *His name was revealed to be Thel 'Vadamee in the novel Halo: The Cole Protocol. Before that, he was only known as The Arbiter. *It is ironic that Thel kills Truth with an energy sword, as he killed Zhar when he attempted to before. *Technically, since his trial, he has no name as all honour that he had had been removed. This is due to the Sangheilian honourific beliefs, with one such belief was that only those with honor should deserve something as prestigious as a name. *Judging from the number of caskets in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, 'Vadam is the hundred and ninety-third in service. *Thel 'Vadamee (The Arbiter) is voiced by actor, Keith David. *In the final level of Halo 2, at the point where Sergeant Johnson takes over the Scarab, the Marines refer to the Arbiter as they would John-117. This is an error in which they react to the player character as their ally (which, for most of the game is John-117). *He is one of the only Sangheili to refer to John-117 as "Spartan". Even during the Great Schism, many still refer to him as the Demon, or Reclaimer. Rtas 'Vadum also holds this distinction. *If one attempts to kill 'Vadam in Halo 3 in single player Campaign mode, he will fall unconscious, but he will get up again and pick up any weapons near him. If you "kill" 'Vadam for his weapons, his Energy Sword has a horribly (if not ridiculously) low battery. Also, if you make him fall unconscious twice (or three times, on lower difficulty) he will get up and call you a traitor, then kill you with a single shot with whatever weapon he happens to be holding. If he is left alone, after a while, he will forgive you and act as a teammate again. *Interestingly, when he is found fighting the Drones on the level Crow's Nest, he may have no weapons and be unable to shoot at you, but still with a Plasma Rifle attached to his waist. This can be done by killing him and removing all weapons from the area (a Gravity Hammer can be useful here). One can tell if 'Vadam is an enemy or not, as when he becomes an enemy bent on killing you, the arrow above him vanishes. Also he will appear as a red dot on your radar as oppose to the 'Friendly' yellow dot. It reappears when he becomes friendly again. Each time you kill him, he becomes more resistant to your attempts to damage him. *'Vadam can survive lethal drops to the player, for example, at the end of Sierra 117, he can be knocked into the water where the Phantom was. The player can jump in after him, dying and sinking to the bottom, though 'Vadam will be standing there, quite alive. This is similar to Rtas 'Vadum in Halo 2. *In Co-op on Halo 3, whenever the Arbiter player dies, he respawns with Covenant weapons. *In Halo 3, it is possible to make 'Vadam pick up a Support Weapon (Flame Thrower, Missile Pod, Plasma Cannon and Heavy Machine Gun). This can be extremely useful in higher difficulties. To do this, follow every step mentioned in the Unarmed Arbiter section and simply leave the Support weapon you want beside 'Vadam before killing him for the 2nd time. He will pick up the weapon you intended after getting up. Be noted that this may take two or more tries because sometimes he won't pick up the Support Weapon you've left beside him. But if 'Vadam becomes severely injured he will not drop the support weapon. Rather, it will disappear, and he will pull out his Energy Sword. When 'Vadam calms himself, the Support Weapon will be nowhere to be seen. *Interestingly enough, if you can outdistance or remove 'Vadam from the map, he will suddenly appear as if phasing out of active camouflage. *When playing single player campaign in Halo 3 the 'Vadam AI is always seen wielding Plasma Rifles (usually dual-wielding them), Carbines, Energy Swords and a Flamethrower (on the level Cortana). But if you kill him he will grab the closest weapon to him. He will not use the gravity hammer. This may be due to balancing of the game, with the hammer being very powerful. *'Vadam's AI can melee with dual Plasma Rifles without dropping one. *If you kill 'Vadam and leave a Gravity Hammer nearby, he will pick it up and rush to the enemy but not attack. Then he will rush back to you and back to the enemy over and over again but he never uses the hammer. *On Easy, Normal and Heroic difficulties, the 'Vadam AI has a lot of shielding and health. He can even survive a Spike Grenade stick. Despite this, however, once his shields are down, he can be killed with a single headshot from a Magnum, Battle Rifle, Carbine, Sniper Rifle, or Beam Rifle on any difficulty. *On the level The Storm, it is possible to completely remove 'Vadam from the level, via a glitch. As a reversal of the previously mentioned glitch, on the level The Covenant, you can get two 'Vadams, again, via a glitch. *If 'Vadam dies while he is pulling out his sword, it has a high amount, if not 100% battery left. *In some very rare situations, the 'Vadam AI can jump ridiculously high, such as the hill just outside the Control Room on the level Halo after killing the Monitor. *On the level The Covenant, if you destroy the Phantom that is dropping him off at the third tower, he will come from the other one. If you destroy both, he will not appear. However, after you deactivate the tower you will hear his voice, but you can't see him. *In Halo 3's second level, Crow's Nest, 'Vadam tries to persuade some Drones into joining the Covenant Separatists. This attempt obviously fails as the drones continue to attack him, and 'Vadam kills all three of them. *In the story Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor from the Halo Graphic Novel, 'Vadam is shown in purple ceremonial command armor, and is in command of the Seeker of Truth. Due to this, it is believed by some that the Ascendant Justice was made the flagship of the fleet after the Supreme Commander and most of his forces evacuated the Threshold system. Thus, the Prophet of Truth and Tartarus may have referred to him as "the incompetent who lost Ascendant Justice" due to the events that transpired due to the loss of the ship, not because he lost it in combat against the Master Chief. *In Halo 3 there is a way to make 'Vadam completely unarmed (without any weapons attached to his waist). First of all, you need to take away his Energy Sword (If he has one. Look at his waist). To do this you need a headshot capable weapon (ex: M6G, Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Sniper Rifle, Beam Rifle). Just melee him 3 or 4 times and when his shields are down, hit him in the head with your headshot capable weapon, then pick up the Sword and do whatever you want just don't leave it near the Arbiter. Next thing you need is a weapon that is out of ammo. Note: Both of your weapons must differ from the weapon that 'Vadam is currently wielding. Make sure there are no other weapons in the immediate area around 'Vadam or this won't work. Kill 'Vadam in the same way that is mentioned above and quickly swap your empty weapon with the one 'Vadam drops. After getting up again, he will be completely unarmed and he'll just melee enemies with his fist. However if the enemy brings down his shields, he will pull an Energy Sword out of nowhere and charge at enemies with it. *There is a trick in Halo 3 where you can scare him. 'Vadam has to be looking straight at you and you need to have an Auto-Turret. This is easiest at Rally Point Alpha on Halo. When the Arbiter says 'I am sorry Spartan, but come...' after Johnson has died, prepare yourself for when he finishes his line and immediately throw a Auto-Turret in front of him. If done close enough he will step back in shock waving his hands childishly in the air then attack it with an Energy Sword. If the IWHBYD skull is activated he will very rarely shout 'Yikes!' in a high-pitched voice adding to the childlike movement he will do. Also extremely rarely will he run and fall off the cliff. *In Halo 3, the only word of conversation the Chief has with 'Vadam is "Worse" at the end of The Storm. Though throughout the game, they have expressed signs of companionship all the way to the escape off of Halo. *The quote "Were it so easy" was 'Vadam's first and last line while on Earth, in the Halo 3 campaign. *He seemed to develop respect for Sergeant Johnson as indicated in the level Halo as he expresses remorse over Johnson's death. It's likely that this developed from fighting alongside him and Johnson's aid in his defeat of Tartarus. *It is funny in the Book Halo: The Cole Protocol Thel says "One day I will rise above shipmaster" but then goes down to the rank of Arbiter Gallery Image:CouncilsScorn01.jpg|Before the Mark of Shame. Image:Arbarm.JPG|The Holy Arbiter Armour. Image:arbiterwithrifel.jpg|'Vadam with his Carbine. Image:1217344011 Arbiter.jpg|'Vadam in Halo 3. Image:1222028354 Face to face.jpg|Rtas 'Vadumee and Thel 'Vadamee. Image:1223223285 Arby and humans.jpg|'Vadamee, Sgt. Johnson, and Miranda Keyes. Image:1223857594 Arby3.jpg|'Vadam preparing to attack. Image:1223857782 Arby2.jpg|'Vadam pointing at the enemy. Image:1225063238 Zealot arby.jpg|Thel 'Vadamee wearing his Zealot armor. Image:Supremecommander.jpg|Thel 'Vadamee in his Supreme Commander cloak. References Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters) Vadam, Thel es:Inquisidor